


hold you (as the water rushes in)

by BringMeJavaBringMeJoy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 90s AU, Black Mirror AU, F/F, OOC, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeJavaBringMeJoy/pseuds/BringMeJavaBringMeJoy
Summary: “It wasn’t like that, love, please let me explain.” Widowmaker saw flashes of all the times she had shared a bed with Lena. No longer a fool, she ignored it.She quickly stood and placed her foot on Tracers throat. “I will let you live. I was sent on a mission by Talon, Overwatch had made a device that would prevent death. I was to retrieve it. Tell me where it is and I will consider allowing your friends to live,” Lena looked heartbroken, Widowmaker pretended she wasn’t.Lena closed her eyes, a single tear escaped. “It’s not that simple, love.” Amélie was no longer a fool.





	hold you (as the water rushes in)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this two years ago on anther account, but at the moment i'm very sad and i'm hoping that posting it to my main will give me validation.

She awoke from the darkness.

Soft sand caressed her lower body. Tiny toes dug into the sand as water washed over them. The warmth of a etherial sun was the next thing she sensed. Eyes closed she turned her face upwards, absorbing what the sun offered her while her lower legs combined the sun's warmth with the soft waves of water. She held no sense of who she was. How she came to suddenly exist in this location was unknown to her.

A refreshing breeze sang through her hair as she opened her eyes. She observed a peaceful, rocky beach. Soft white sand was lined against the water, with the exception of black and gray rocks that protruded from the ground. She failed to make sense of where the ocean before her and the sky ended. The horizon ceased to exist.

Using the waves of the ocean to mark the passage of time, she observed the details of her surrounds that appeared with each coming wave. The texture of sand and rocks slowly ingrained themselves into the scene. Major appearance, such as seagulls, she considered the most curious. She watched them fly en mass, the blue sky served as a backdrop. With another passing of a wave, she was able to smell the salt from the Ocean.

She hadn’t realised that the world had been silent until she heard a seagull speak, the sounds of the ocean waves and the wind that caressed her cheeks then made themselves known.

Soft lights and gentle sounds.

She could hear the birds and the sea calling to her, demanding her presence. She stood to greet them. Her feet sunk further into the white sand below her. When the tide of the ocean pulled away from her, she wandered towards the beckoning sea. Stopping once the water reached her knees, she glanced down and could perfectly see her feet in the water: stirring up sand with seashells swirling around her ankles.

Deafening music erupted the moment, a peace that had accumulated within her vanished as nonsensical lyrics filled the air. She turned her back on the ocean for the first time since she had awoken. A seemingly empty town had been located directly behind her, only one building was illuminated with neon signs, blasting horrid music. A feeling of unease filled her lower abdomen.. Nails digging into the palm of her skin, she walked to the town before her.

Unable to read what the neon sign stated as she approached, she continued to wander towards the door. Her hand gripped the door handle but she stopped just before opening up the building; Having caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror conveniently located next to the door, she lost what little sense of self she had. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she came to the sudden realization that up to this moment, she hadn’t known what she looked like.

Steel colored skin and long, raven hair. For a reason unknown, she found that she could not look into her hazel eyes for more than a moment. Her outfit seemed strange, she donned a white turtleneck and a pair of baggy, gray high waisted shorts. She seemed a stranger to herself, there was no familiarity in the mirror's reflection. She found her appearance tasteless. Closing her eyes allowed her focus to shift back to the door her hand still rested on. She entered the building.

The inside, to her surprising, contained less noise than the outside. The building was a combined restaurant and bar. Black walls were adorned with bright, colorful furniture, abstract paintings, and yellow carpet lined with blue chevron print. An unknown quality of the room created a forced appearance; similar to a young woman pretending as though she were older. Contrasting greatly with the beach scene that had captivated her only moments before. Only three souls were present in the building other than herself.

One individual, the furthest away from her, was located at a bar and seemed to be a staff member. Floating above the floor in a neat tuxedo, his metal skin reflected the lights around him as he made drinks for an empty room. A machine designed to serve. She concluded that the robot butler posed no threat to her.

There was a couple closer to where she stood. One was a short man with dark skin. His face held a friendly persona, yet she held a distrust of him. She proceeded to observe his outward appearance: His hair was made of tight, long dreadlocks which were held in a ponytail on top his head; the outfit he had chosen to wear consisted of an oversized green sweater which was covered with a larger, green windbreaker; similar to the bar he was located in, she noted that he held a quality which made him appear dishonest. He was having a seemingly playful argument with a women much taller than he.

The woman had her back to her. She was tall and slender, had short brown hair which she had styled in a spiky, punk form. She wore a sequin dress of the Union Jack. The woman was a hoax, in her opinion. Her outfit attempted to blend in but only served to have her stand out. The conversation the two individuals were having was easily overheard.

“Lena, I don’t understand what the issue is. I’m an Audio-Medic™. I know how to appeal to the sick.” The green man leaned on a wooden pillar behind him while he gave Lena a smirk.

Lena placed her hands on her hips “She isn’t sick, Lúcio.” She had a British accent “An’ forgive me, love, for the assumption that blasting ‘MMMBop’ wouldn’t be the best choice when trying to find our dear friend.” Lena spoke to Lúcio in a playful manner, however the passive-aggressive undertone in her sentence was easily detected.

Lúcio rolled his eyes and dramatically tilted his head. “I understand that The Spice Girls are an important part of your people's history; all that I request from you is that you trust a man who understands music.” Lena lightly slapped Lúcio’s shoulder when he finished speaking, they both exchanged friendly laughs after.

In her corner near the entrance, she observed that the two other humans had large calf muscles. She understood that she could not outrun them and while she could possibly overpower one, she would fail to fight both. Logically, she knew that there was no danger to be found within the vicinity, her paranoia refused to accept that. She took a single step away from the door. Not wanting to vocally announce her presence, she raised her hand and knocked twice on the door beside her.

Lena and Lúcio’s bodies stiffened. As though he had been frozen, Lúcio shifted his eyes to look at her, while Lena turned her neck and stared at her with a single eye. They regarded her as a spider hanging from the ceiling. After four uncomfortable seconds, Lena used her heels to quickly shift her body towards her, her face attempted to remain neutral.

“‘Hello.” Lena and Lúcio remained in their spot near the pillar, they made no move to approach her. “How...how are you feeling, love?” Lena’s question conveyed a tone of familiarity.

She resisted the urge the cross her arms or fidget. Avoiding the question, she spoke for the first time since she had awoken on the beach. “Do you and I know one another?” Lena furrowed her brows.

“It’s me…” Lena paused “Lena, Lena Oxton?” The name held no meaning to her. “Tracer?” she added. Refraining from speaking, she shook her head at Lena. She didn’t know her. “Well, if you truly don’t remember me, least y’know my name now.” Lena’s voice was friendly, but she showed her the same level as distrust. “D’you know who you are love?”

She didn’t, her oldest memory was created several minutes ago on the beach. She held knowledge, some intellect; but her personality, memories, and sense of self were nonexistent. The small amount of security she had generated for herself vanished. Folding her arms tightly against her chest, she began to ask her own questions.

“What is going on here? Who are you?” her voice was husky and slightly masculine, a was a completely unfamiliar sound to her.

She exchanged glances with the man next to her, neither Lena nor Lucio seemed to know how to proceed. “Er...” Lena attempted to continue the conversation “Eh.. I wasn’t..” She finally turned to look at her, her face was more open, now expressing concern. “I wasn’t expecting for you t’lose your memory, love.” Lena took a step forward and she took a step back “I promise you, we mean y’no harm. We’re, friends actually.”

“I do not trust you.” She immediately answered.

Lena was becoming flustered, she was trying her best to hide that. “I’d prove myself by matching our memories, however you wouldn’t be able to verify anythin’ I told you.” she brought up her hand to chew on her nail. “We could talk over wine?” She offered.

Starring Lena down, she was more compelled to stay than run. She gave her a slight nod. “I will be sitting near the exit.” she announced, she counted the steps she took away from the door. Picking a table over a booth, she watched Lena calmly walk towards the bar while Lucio walked away, and entered a back room where she couldn’t see him. Still uneasy with her surroundings, she reminded herself of the eight steps between her and the exit.

Lena spoke with the machine behind the counter, the robot handed her a decently sized bottle of dark wine and two glasses. Turning away, Lena gave her a smile as she made her way towards her, raising the hand which held the wine glasses. She placed the wine on the center of the table along with one of the glasses. Lena, thankfully, sat directly across of her.

“Figured you’d want to pour your glass first.” She was still smiling. “Still know how to use a wine opener?” Lena placed the object on the other side of the wine bottle.

She quickly grabbed it, she wasn’t afraid of Lena, she just did not want a possible weapon near the other woman. To her surprisingly, she did know how to use the device, as she opened up the alcohol and pour rich, red wine into her own glass. She wouldn’t drink until Lena did.

“Y’don’t remember, but this is your favorite wine.” She informed, as she began to fill her own glass. “I meant what I said: I’m your friend. I’m just not exactly sure how t’prove it.”

Lena took a large sip of the wine. She still didn’t touch hers. “Photographs.” Lena stared at her. “If we were truly friends, as you say, you will prove it with a photograph of us.”

“Can do.” She said cheerfully, leaning to the side in her chair for a moment, she returned with a wallet. “I have a group photo of us.” Opening her wallet, she produced a single picture which she placed on the table.

She hesitantly reached for the photo. When she held the photo up to her eyes, she wasn’t sure what to make of the photograph. She and Lena were there, Lena had her arms around her neck and they both were smiling. Two men were located behind them in the photo, one was blond the other was brunette, both were handsome. The four of them wore the same gray shirt with a white and gold logo displayed on it. This is what she had asked for, this was the only information she now had about a past she could not remember. They knew each other. Turning the photograph over, she read the names which had been written on the back.

“Amélie Lacroix?” She questioned. “Is that my name.” Lena smiled and nodded.

“Yeah! Always thought it was a beautiful name, you French girls are lucky.”Amélie continued with her interrogation.

“How do you and I know each other?”

“We worked together, love.” Lena looked as though she was searching for additional information. “Hard work, we’re all living in retirement now.”

“What kind of work did we do?”

“We helped people.”

“How?”

Lena sighed. “I understand that you’re scared, but you don’t need to aggressively ask questions.” She leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table. “There was a war, many died. The organization we worked for, well.” She turned her gaze to the table “We prevented death. Saving children. Overwatch couldn’t save ‘em all, but we still saved some.” Lena looked back at her. “But that’s where we met. We were great friends, we drank wine together” She emphasised her sentence by taking a smaller sip from her glass. “We would drink wine, eat cheese, and watch terrible television.” the smile she gave Amélie was genuine. “Our countries don’t exactly produce the greatest television content.”

Amélie showed her appreciation to Lena by taking a sip of her wine, which was extremely bitter, she managed to not make an embarrassing face “Can I trust you?”

Lena gave her a thoughtful look “I would hope so, I mean I can understand if you don’t. You don’t really know who I am. All I can really offer is a smile and ‘Take my word for it?’ that’s not a great answer”

“Why should I trust you?” She altered the question in hopes of receiving a different answer.

“Well,” Lena paused and took a moment to think of an answer. “I’m a stranger to you, you shouldn’t trust me. But, if I didn’t understand who I was or who those around me were, I would be scared, and all I would want would be someone I felt I could trust. I don’t know how to show my trustworthiness other than by being honest.” Lena smiled at her “You can put your faith in me, if I let you down: you can give me a right ass kickin!” she laughed.

She knew she would be foolish to start trusting Lena based on that answer. Lena had spoken about how she would need someone if this had happened to her. Amélie could spend her time held off and distrusting of all around her until she remembered something. What if she did that and her memory never came back; she could spend a mysterious life alone, or she could trust someone. A foolish act would be to trust everyone around her, she wouldn’t do that. Lena was attempting to gain her trust, if she should trust anyone she would pick the girl from the photograph.

The following question she asked was the most curious. “Why can I not remember anything?”

Amélie‘s hand rested on the table, once she had asked her question, Lena hesitantly moved her arm to place her hand over hers. Amélie met her eye’s, Lena offered a sweet smile and a gentle squeeze of her hand.

“I’m sorry, love.” Lena’s hand was warm. “I’m not sure why your memory has vanished.”

Amélie was so focused on Lena that she failed to notice that Lucio had reentered the room and was rapidly approaching them. “I can answer that!” He loudly announced.

Startled, Amélie pulled her hand out from under Lena’s and pushed back in her chair. “What’s happened to her memory?” Lena asked.

Lucio turned toward Amélie , as if the information he had suddenly learned was solely meant for her. “You may not remember this, but there used to be two bars up in this town: Overwatch and Talon. Now we didn’t use Talon, we only drank at Overwatch. There’s such a small population here that we never considered using Talon, so, one day we all checked out that bar. And we discovered that a lot of their food and drink had been poisoned or contaminated, from the, war.” Lucio took a deep breath, “Now, we all agreed to shut down that bar, and bring the things that weren’t poisoned to Overwatch. Now apparently, we accidently brought a” Lucio looked down at their table “Wine, and that wine had been laced with a chemical that destroys someone’s memories. And according to the bars records, you bought that bottle last night.”

Lucio had finished speaking, and Amélie didn’t believe him. His story seemed fabricated and rehearsed. Lena didn’t agree with her thoughts.

“How ‘orrible!” she exclaimed. Lena turned to face her. “I’m so sorry, love. To have your memories ripped away, I’m sorry.” She reached out for her, Amélie waited five seconds before deciding to take her hand.

She didn’t trust Lucio, but she trusted Lena. Taking a moment to bite her lower lip, she addressed Lucio. “Are you sure that is what happened?” she asked

Lucio gave her a weak answer of affirmation.

“May I ask how you know this to be true?” She demanded to have more than a lying mans story.

“Yeah, when you came in and didn’t know who we were, I thought. ‘Oh hell no, what happened to my friends memory’ so I left and called our friend Dr. Ziegler.” He lies were easily spotted by Amélie , she acknowledged that she did not actually know Lucio, so he could naturally talk fast. “Now, she said that she was on a midnight walk and she saw a bottle of wine on the streets and she was like ‘oh that's strange’ so she picked it up and noticed that the bottle smell of something other than wine. When she saw that there was a sticker with the name Talon on it, she took it to her lab to examine because she was worried.” Lena seemed far more captivated by Lucios story than Amélie was. “So inside the bottle she discovered a chemical that destroys and erases a person's identity.”

She could not pretend to believe his lie. “Forgive me if I find your story questionable.”

“Oh, that’s completely understandable, love.” Lena told her. Turning to face her, Amélie saw what was slowly becoming her only friend in this empty world. “Ziegler could tell you herself, if you wanted.”

A doctor would be a more trustworthy person. She nodded at Lena.

\----

Lena and Lucio decided that they could not visit Dr. Angela Ziegler so late at night. Amélie disagreed with them until she and Lena left the building and walked into a dark street. Lucio had said his goodbyes to them, and claimed that he would be heading to his home. He told Lena that he would see her soon, but did not express the same to Amélie. When they were left alone, they were able to walk in semi comfortable silence. Amélie showed Lena the spot on the beach where she had woken up, she didn’t tell her how beautiful the beach had been. Lena sat down away from the water, Amélie joined her. She inquired her about small details of Lucio’s story that she distrusted along with other questions: Lucio did talk that fast normally, the bar was named after the Overwatch organization for all of the work they did during the war, she and Lucio were not great friends but they were friendly, the town was empty because not many people lived there and those that did were scattered around rarely seeing one another unless a meeting is planned, and the town's name was San Junipero.

She knew that she shouldn’t place all of her trust into Lena, but she was the only living person that provided her with a sense of protection. Once her questionnaire was satisfied, they sat together in silence, watching the ocean move. The air was colder than that morning, not uncomfortably so. As time passed watching the moon, Lena rested her head on Amélie‘s shoulder. Soft catharsis passed through her conscience.

“You’ll have to let me know when you want to go home.” Lena told her “You don’t know where you live, but thankfully I do.”

Amélie‘s eyes remained on the moon. “Do I live near the beach?” She didn’t want to leave, she wasn’t tired.

“Actually you do, lucky thing. I’ve an apartment in town.” Lena removed her head from Amélie‘s shoulder and arched her back.

“Do we live close to one another?”

“Sort Of. It’s not a terrible long walk, so you needn’t worry about me. San Junipero is likely the safest city ever.” Lena was the first to stand. Amélie watched her stretch her arms and legs. “It’s late, and you need to eat.” Lena offered a hand to help Amélie off of the ground.

She didn’t want to leave, but she took Lena’s hand.

They walked together for a quite, fifteen minutes. They approved a beautiful beach house. She stopped walking with Lena to observe it. She attempted to remember this as her home but she failed. The exterior was difficult to distinguish in the darkness of the night, not there would be much to note other than the many windows that lined the walls. What the interior would look like was a mystery to her. She knew that the house and it’s interior were hers, but they didn’t truly belong to her.

Lena was on the front porch, and held the door open. “You coming, love?”Amélie didn’t hesitate when she began walking towards Lena, who smiled as she ushered her into her own home. Her house was elegant and minimalistic. Only a few photographs decorated bookcases and dressers within. The first photograph she picked up featured her and Lena, it was different from the other one she had seen. The photo was taken by Lena as her arm was visible in most of the image, they held coffee cups and were smiling.

Lena placed her hand on Amélie‘s shoulder. “I normally don’t drink coffee, I’ve got an endless supply of energy. We were exhausted working all the time, so you and I had coffee dates about four times a day.” She laughed. Amélie sensed the honesty in Lena’s words.

“Do you think that Dr. Ziegler can solve my memory problem?” Amélie honestly asked.

Lena smiled, and pulled her in for a loving hug. “I’m sure she can do something, love. You were my best friend before this, if you don’t regain your memory I will become your best friend all over again. I won’t lose you.” They tightly held each other until, Amélie felt safe enough to let go.

Lena left the room with the promise of croque monsieur. She placed the photograph back on the bookshelf. She didn’t trust this town or anyone in it. She trusted Lena. Walking into the kitchen, she watched Lena cook as she told stories of former sleepovers they shared, as well as talking about the other citizens of San Junipero. Lena kept telling stories and Amélie kept listening. She trusted what Lena told her; however the stories shared, countless memories, the woman who existed before the memory loss no longer existed. Prisoned within a sad state of hiraeth, Amélie knew she would never return to the woman she once was. Lena’s stories provided an understanding of her former self.

Lena left four minutes before midnight, with the promise of seeing her tomorrow. Once alone, she walked around her house but stopped once she found the bedroom. To her delight, the bedroom windows faced the ocean. She still wasn’t tired, but she opened drawers in her search of something resembling pajamas. Settling on a white shirt and loose purple pants, she climbed into an unfamiliar bed and stared out her window. Reviewing the day's events, she began to scold herself. She had meant to show a small amount of trust in Lena and ended up blindly following her. She felt a fool.

Loneliness and a pair of big, blue eyes lead her to provide a woman with trust that should have been given away conservatively; now she laid in solitude, hopelessly lost. Amélie continued to scold herself. She had to draw back the amount of trust she had placed in Lena. She saw her as a friend, and though there was photographic evidence, she had to protect herself from possible dangers. She had to protect herself.

Somewhere between thoughts of trust and the ocean, Amélie fell asleep in the early morning of San Junipero.

\---

Angela had come to her.

When Amélie had awoken the clock on her bedside table read 8:14. Swiftly rising out of bed, she walked towards the window and watched the ocean move. The clock read 8:30 when she began to dress herself. The outfit she picked out for herself today bore a strong resemblance to her outfit yesterday. When she was decent, she began to wonder her house again. The interior of her home was smaller than the outside had made appeared., the rooms were large and the hallways were narrow.

The was only two photographs of her and Lena in her home, and one of her and WMH. The largest photograph in her home was of herself, she was sitting a brick wall with the Eiffel Tower in the background. She studied the picture, she looked happy, posed and exposing her profile. She wondered what she did on that vacation.

Amélie‘s thought process was interrupted by her doorbell ringing. Making her way towards the door, she gave herself a mental reminder that if Lena was on the other end, that she had to keep her distance. She opened the door and was faced with two individuals that she did not know. One was a tall woman, with blonde hair tied in a ponytail, an oversized blue sweater, and black leggings. Her smile was warm and friendly. The man beside her was Asian and shorter than the woman next to him. He wore a matching blue sweater.

“Hello Amélie , my name is Angela !” The woman said stretching out her hand. “Pleased to meet you again!” She smiled.

Amélie reminded herself to only allow minimal trust. She took Angela ‘s hand and gave her a polite smile. “What is your friend's name?” she asked.

The Asian man smiled at her and bowed his head. “My name is Genji, I am Angela ‘s boyfriend.” He didn’t make any move to physically touch her, which she appreciated. Amélie ushered them into her home.

“A doctor and her boyfriend, to what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked as Angela set down a medical bag on her coffee table.

“You and I were friend’s, believe it or not!” Angela informed as she took out supplies. “You did not particularly like Genji when you had your memory, I thought that we could all make a new first impression!” Angela was a happy woman. She lightly sat on the edge of Amélie ‘s couch, Genji sat on a chair near Angela . He gave Amélie a fond smile. “Please, come sit!” she patted an empty spot on her couch “I need to see if there are any other reactions that you are going through.”

She trusted Angela more than she trusted Genji, she wanted an additional reason to trust Angela other than the fact she was a doctor, but like the fool she is, did as she asked.

 

\---

She found a friend in Angela, she was a sweet woman. Her questions were polite and she didn’t push any questions that Amélie did not want to answer. After examining her, Angela informed her that the memory loss was the only issue that Amélie had. She promised to do all she could as a doctor to help find a solution for her ailment.

They made brunch for her afterwards. Genji cooked while Angela shared old photographs with Amélie. There were not many photos of the two women together that were not group photos. Several polaroid photos displayed them alone. Four of the polaroids showcased them at celebrations, their clothing consisting of fancy dresses or holiday sweaters. The last three photos appeared to have been taken on the same day. When asked, Angela told her they came from a sleepover they held together when they worked for Overwatch. Of the many topics Angela covered, the majority of the stories she shared featured herself. She claimed ‘If you know me more as a person, it will become easier for you to trust me’. She had placed her faith in the Doctor known as Angela, Angela the person had not earned her trust. A combination of her understanding and the warm food Geji placed before them drove Amélie to the conclusion that Angela the person deserved her trust.

Angela remained silent as she ate, which allowed Genji the opportunity to share his own stories with Amélie. Genji had been gifted a calm voice, he spoke with soft elegance that provided a room with a peaceful aura. Amélie enjoyed their conversations

\---

Angela and Genji left hours later around 5:30pm. Their company had been greatly appreciated by Amélie. She found great pleasure that when the couple had left her home, she considered the two of them to care for her. She found the label of ‘friendship’ too early to give, Angela and Genji would earn that title in time. Before they had left, they informed her that Lena business which she had needed to attend to for the majority of the day, however she had intentions to visit her tonight.

When she asked how long Lena would be, they told her ‘No more than an hour’. The hour passed by with her located in her bedroom, eyes on the ocean.

\---

Lena didn’t knock or announce her presence, she had just entered, munch to Amélie ‘s annoyance. She walked into her bedroom.

“Amélie , how have you been today, love?” She was startled by her sudden presence. The rough beginning was an easy reminder to not trust Lena as much as she had.

“You should have knocked.” She stood to face her.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t wait to see you, love!” Lena smiled. “I brought your favorite show.” She held up a box set title ‘Cafe des Remes’. “The cafe of dreams, we used to watch this and laugh at how bad it was. Interested?”

She determined that agreeing to watch a movie with Lena was displaying the right amount of trust. Lena covered her couch with blankets and pillows, she asked Amélie if she wanted to cuddle which she declined.

They watched the movie in silence in the beginning, the show became so comically terrible that they began laughing. “I know that it’s hard to find funny in the beginning.” Lena said “I think that this is the first time we’ve watched this sober.”

Amélie couldn’t hold back her laugh. “This is so hard to watch without wine.”

“I’d have made food, but I like popcorn and you don’t like the smell.”Amélie found that to be such an odd detail, but she didn’t comment on it.

Throughout the course of the episodes they had inched closer together. They weren’t cuddling, but their thighs touched. Amélie lied to herself by claiming this was an appropriate amount of trust.

\---

She had been alone for the majority of the next day. Lena said that she would be over around 6:15pm and they would have a picnic on the beach. She used the morning to continue to explore her home. She sat on the floor next to bookcases and opened the books stored within them. The majority were french poetry. If she had found these enjoyable in her old life, she was definitely a different person now.

She wanted to know her home before she attempted to learn the streets of San Junipero. Her home was strange, but she found the strangeness charming. Around 3:30pm she discovered a spiders nest in one of the corners of her home. She had no desire to destroy the spider’s home, so she left the creature be.

She wanted to seem busy when Lena came, but she ended up waiting by her door at 5:30pm waiting for her to arrive. Eager and restless when she arrived, she almost refused Lena’s request to bring a few of her poetry books.

Soon enough they were walking side by side on the warm beach. Foolish Amélie displayed more trust than she wanted, but she was happy. She wondered if she was this happy before she had lost her memories.

At her request, they sat close enough to the crystalline water that she could stretch her toes into the inside. Lena told her that the food was an unknown surprise as she had packed Amélie ‘s favorite snack items along with a photo book that belonged to Lena. The food was delicious and the photos were endearing. Countless polaroids of them lined the pages, along with photos of other individuals of overwatch. She asked questions about those she didn’t know, but she also asked about how Angela was doing.

It was a lovely evening, Amélie was having a horrible time trying to distrust Lena.

\---

The sun began to set two hours later. Their conversation stopped as they watched together. Lena reached for her hand. “I’m happy to still be your friend.” She smiled.

Amélie smiled back, “I am happy too.”

\---

Angela visited her alone the following morning. She offered to take Amélie to her house to have a chance to wander the town and have a new setting for a short period of time. Like the fool she was she accepted.

Angela lived in a small apartment which had small Japanese influences. A small white cat was asleep on a countertop. Amélie occupied herself with playing with him.

“He’s new,” Angela told her “You both are meeting each other for the first time!”

Angela did not offer a tour of her apartment, instead she brought out a board game. The game had simple rules which did not take her long to learn. They played together for an hour over small conversation. When the visit ended, Angela walked her home. She left with an apology for not making grand progress with finding a solution, but she promised that she would continue to work hard.

Amélie smiled and thanked her. When Angela began to walk away, she called out a request for her to say hello to Genji for her. Angela laughed and agreed.

\---

The next day she and Lena went swimming. Amélie found enjoyment in floating on top the quiescent water. Once in awhile she could feel the ripple of waves as Lena swam passed her. Within her thoughts, she scolded herself once again for so foolishly trusting Lena. Distrusting Lena would be easier if she did not make her feel so safe.

“I’ve a present for you, love.” Lena’s voice was soft.

She opened her eyes, and swam towards her. She arched an eyebrow once she was close. Lena held out her hand and Amélie took what was inside of it.

“It’s a purple seashell.” Lena said as Amélie examined it. “Purple’s you’re favorite color.”

Amélie smiled and thanked her.

\---

They didn’t see one another for two days. When Lena came to her house with ingredients to make cookies, it was hard for Amélie to mask her enthusiasm. The sugar cookies they made were simple, they decorated them by writing curse words on them with frosting. They laughed together the entire time. They finished the night by watching television together.Amélie rested her head on Lena’s shoulder. At some point she fell asleep.

\---

She woke up in her bed the next morning, on her bedside table she found a note written by Lena. It talked about how she had fallen asleep and she carried her into her room. The note included a drawing of Lena with large, muscular arms.

\---

She stored the note in the drawer next to her bed.

\---

The next time she saw Lena was when Angela invited her to go drinking with them. They met at the Overwatch bar, sitting at a booth the three of them drank wine and exchanged laughter. To her relief, they spoke of books and poetry. Grateful of the time she spent reading her home novels, Amélie had the ability to actively participate in a conversation. She recanted her favorite poems along with her interpretations of their meanings. Lena and Angela smiled as they listened. Angela told stories of those she had met as a doctor in between the horrible jokes Lena shared with them.

Towards the end of the night Angela left to use the restroom. In her absence, Lena took Amélie‘s hand. She revealed to her how happy she was, Amélie agreed. She ignored the way her heart sank when Lena released her hand.

When the three of them parted ways she held Lena longer than she had hugged Angela .

\---

She met other members of Overwatch within the next few days, including an older woman named Ana who seemed to have more distrust of her. They sat in silence in her home while Amélie read a book from her plethora colection. When Ana left she told Amélie that she had a nice evening, and that she was sorry for not attempting to converse with her.

Amélie offered her a smile and told her that there would be another day for them to get to know each other again.

Ana seemed to like that answer.

\---

Surprisingly Lucio came to visit her one day. He apologised for the rough start, and spent the day introducing her to her favorite songs. They both agreed that she had good taste.

\---

Jack Morrison from Lena’s photo came to visit her. He didn’t have much to say. They walked together on the beach for a while. They were silent. At the end he told her that he missed her and that he was happy to see her.

\---

Genji visited and brought his cat with him, Amélie thanked him.

\---

Ana came to visit again. She sat on her couch, reading a book based on Amélie recommendation. Amélie was sat in her usual location, the floor near her bookshelf. They sat in silence for a few hours until they both had finished their respective books. They attempted small conversation discussing the books.

\---

She returned the next day and they repeated the events of the day before. Ana spoke to her more than she had before. She was a nice woman. Before she left Amélie asked her if they were friends before she had lost her memory.

Ana was honest with her. “We were friends a long time ago, but you wronged me. The past few years, I hated you.”

“Do you still hate me?” Ana’s confession had won her Amélie ‘s complete trust.

Ana smiled at her. “No, I see who you are now. I forgive you.”

\---

After an abundance of days passing by of her absence, Lena came to visit. Amélie met her with a smile and a long hug. Their time together was spent discussing what had been happening to each other. Lena had been spending her days helping Angela. Amélie expressed her gratitude. Amélie talked about Jack and Ana, and the pleasant visits they shared.

They continued talking and Amélie continued smiling. When the conversation began to fade, she asked if they could watch a movie together. Lena agreed. They gathered blankets and watched a romantic movie together. Amélie rested her head on Lena’s shoulder.

\---

She had fallen asleep at some point, and awoke as Lena carried her to her room. As they got her into bed Amélie placed her hand on Lena’s arm. She wanted to ask her to stay, but she wasn’t that much of a fool.

\---

The two of them walked alongside the beach the next day, at least they attempted to. Lena had been the first to push while they walked, Amélie pushed back. Through a silent agreement, they then began to compete in a race across the beach. They pushed and pulled one another, their laughter filling air. Lena had fallen into the water at one point which resulted in half of her outfit becoming wet. Her appearance fueled a new round of laughter. Amélie may be a fool, but the happiness that flowed through her body when in Lena’s presence belonged to her. Her stomach ached from laughter, her eyes watered as they continued to humor themselves.

Lena then wrapped her arms around her from behind, she squeezed Amélie and they both laughed. In that moment, Amélie felt Lena’s lip press a kiss on her lower neck.. Their laughter stilled, they stood frozen. As though someone had placed a lit match inside her stomach, Amélie pushed out of Lena’s arms, turned to face her. Her breathing came out in rapid gasps. She found it impossible to look anywhere other than Lena’s eyes..

“I’m sorry..I,” Lena began to apologise.

“Don’t be.”Amélie said before moving the kiss her.

Her hands cupped Lena’s face and Lena’s arms wrapped around her waist. Their kisses were soft and filled with love. Lena broke away first to catch her breath, Amélie continued to kiss her face and down her neck. As her kisses neared Lena’s collarbone, Lena pulled her face back up and continued to kissed her. Lena licked her lower lip and Amélie opened her mouth. Her tongue was soft.

When they finally broke apart they gazed into each others eyes and they smiled.

\---

She arched her back in bed. The sheets her soft against her bare skin. She turned her head to look at Lena, who was smiling at the ceiling.

“Did we date before I lost my memory?” She turned her body to face Lena.

Lena adjusted herself as well. “No, we didn’t date. This is completely new territory for us.” Her smiled widened “I like it.”

Amélie leaned towards her and placed a single kiss. “I am not sure what memories I lost, but that loss means I have gained you.” she kissed her again. “I am happy that I have you.” Their lips pressed together once again,their bodies pushed closer. She didn’t know who she truly was before she had lost her memory; the way her body perfectly fit with Lena’s made her believe that her new life was better than the old.

Lena released a light chuckle. “It’s getting late, turn over, I’ll spoon you until you fall asleep.”

They shared a final kiss before Amélie turned away, Lena’s arms wrapped around her. Looking out the window into the ocean, feeling the warm body pressed against her. She was the happiest she had ever been.

\---

Two months had passed since she first slept with Lena. Their relationship was growing strong, and they often talked about having a double date with Genji and Angela . Her relationship with the other members of Overwatch were strengthening. She saw Ana three times a week. Unfortunately, Angela hadn’t made any progress towards restoring her memory.Amélie didn’t mind, she had made peace with her new life.

\---

The normal trio went out for dinner with wine the next day. Amélie held Lena’s hand. Angela talked about the ludicrous instances that their fellow Overwatch agents had disappointed her during combat. They laughed and drank a greater amount of wine than they should have. Lena became clumsy when she drank too much and accidentally spilled wine on Amélie‘s white blue turtleneck. The three of them couldn’t catch their breath laughing so hard at it. She stood, kissed Lena on the cheek and made her way to the bathroom.

She was alone in the bathroom, she found it incredibly strange that she had never been in the restroom before. There was nothing special, just another typical bar bathroom. She moved to the sink and began to dab water on her sleeve, to her annoyance, the stain would not come out. She reminded herself that both she and Lena had other sweaters at home. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Taking advantage of her alone time, she restyled her hair, and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She had leaned in closer to the mirror in search of any other imperfections, in the corner of the mirror a tessellate pink and purple squares began floating in the air beside her.

“Looking for me?” A voiced asked moments before a young dark skinned woman appeared before her.

Amélie backed away from her, the woman before her was not in any photograph that she had seen. This woman, with pink faded into her hair and a spanish accent was a stranger. “Who are you?” She wasn’t afraid of her.

The woman smiled. “Who, me?” she chuckled. “My name is Sombra, puta. I’m your real friend.” Sombra took a step towards her, Amélie didn’t move. “Look at you, you disappear for three months; in the kindness of my heart, I came to save you, bring you home.” She turned away from her. “Look at you!” she exclaimed again. “Trapped in some 1997 fictional world, literally sleeping with the enemy!”

“What are you talking about?”Amélie asked her.

Sombra responded by laughing at her. “What kind of nonsense have they been filling you with, puta? I say what I say and I mean what I mean. They are lying to you. I’ve been hiding in Overwatches headquarters for days now, trying to find out what they did with our favorite sniper. I knew you were there, because the fast British girl couldn’t stop talking about you!”

Her heartbeat was rapid, she could feel her stomach sink.“What was Lena saying?”

Sombra graced her with a snide smile. “Oh, she only talked about how much she pitied you, but how happy she was that you were settling on never remembering your past again. That must have made her very relieved.” Sombra began to study herself in the mirror. “It’s disgusting what they did to you, this place, the way you are acting. This is not you.”

“Why should I trust you?” Sombra laughed and turned towards her.

“I don’t care if you trust me or not, puta.” Sombra’s face closed in on hers. “I’m going to fix it either way, Overwatch is withholding your memories. I’ll guess I can give them back.” She attempted to convince herself that Sombra could not be trusted, however she had successfully planted a seed of doubt within Amélie. “Boop!” Sombra touched her nose before she disappeared into pink and purple pixels.

She stood frozen, the life she had been creating for herself since she had awoken beside the ocean now began to deteriorate. She wondered: Had she been a fool to blindly trust the Overwatch community, or would doubting them and listening to a stranger make her a fool. Months spent sharing smiles, stories, friendships and now a stranger claims that said months were a hoax Did she trust Sombra? Was she willing to give up all the relationships that she had made, her relationship with Lena, all on the word of a woman she had only met four minutes ago? Amélie was a fool, the questions she had asked were childish, she never truly received answers.

She considered running, but she could still feel the way Lena’s hand would caress her body as they had for so for numerous nights. She wouldn’t run. She left the bathroom and approached the table. Angela was gone, Lena was patiently waiting for her.

“Lena,” She wondered if she should tell her about Sombra.

“‘Ello, love!” Smiling, Lena rose from her seat to hug her. “Angela had enough for the night, now it’s just you and me!” Lena’s arms lowered and held her tighter.

The warmth growing in her lower abdomen proved stronger than voice in her head screaming for her to stay cautious. Lena brushed her long hair away and began kissing Amélie‘s neck. Amélie ‘s eyes were focused on her hand which was fisted into Tracer’s shirt collar.

She caught her breath, as she saw glimpses of herself calling Lena by the name Tracer, and her wearing a special harness. Her heartbeat drummed in her ear. She remember what Overwatch was. Her heartbeat slow, and she watched her hand tint blue. Sombra came through. She remembered what she was.

Lena pulled away from her alarmed. “Amélie ?” She seemed so scared.

She should be. Pushing her away, she grabbed Tracer by the back of her neck and slammed her face down onto her knee. Tracer fell to the floor, and Widowmaker ran.

\---

Scolding herself for having not mapped out the town, Widowmaker ran nonsensically through the streets in hopes of finding an exit from San Junipero. If she had her grappling hook she could have sought higher ground to map the ghost town. Her only goal was to escape San Junipero, her goal after that was to destroy Overwatch for making a fool out of her.

\---

She couldn’t find an exit.

\---

There was no way out of San Junipero

\---

Desperation led her to attempt swimming away from San Junipero. She didn’t see land on the other side of the water. Widowmaker needed to get off the Island. She trusted that Talon would find her. If they didn’t, she would accept her watery grave.

She began to strip herself of her clothes when Tracer tackled her to the ground. Tracer pleaded with her to talk, Widowmaker wouldn’t listen. She managed to pin Tracer down, and began beating her face.

“Amélie , please, love.” She begged.

She still held her down, but stopped punching. “Do not call me that. You manipulated me.”

“It wasn’t like that, love, please let me explain.” Widowmaker saw flashes of all the times she had shared a bed with Lena. No longer a fool, she ignored it.

She quickly stood and placed her foot on Tracers throat. “I will let you live. I was sent on a mission by Talon, Overwatch had made a device that would prevent death. I was to retrieve it. Tell me where it is and I will consider allowing your friends to live,” Lena looked heartbroken, Widowmaker pretended she wasn’t.

Lena closed her eyes, a single tear escaped. “It’s not that simple, love.”Amélie was no longer a fool.

“Do not speak to me as though you care about me. Where is the device?”

Lena spoke as though she were choking.”I can’t tell you.”

Amélie was not strong enough to fight her tears “I don’t want to hurt you!” She pressed her foot down harder.

“You’re standing in it.” Lena couldn’t look at her.

Widowmaker was not a fool. “Do not play games with me, Tracer.”

Lena shook her head. “San Junipero is the device.”Amélie removed her foot from Lena’s throat and took a step back, her body aquiver. Watching Lena suck in air and slowly sit up, she couldn’t come up with anything to say. Lena looked her in the eyes, she couldn’t hold back the tears. “You’re dead, love. I’m so sorry.”

The painful sorrow that crept through her body halted her lungs in place. Her hazel eyes remained on Lena as they fogged with unshed tears. She thought about how she was never tired or hungry, how she never needed to use the restroom. Looking into blue eyes she remembered when she looked into the three months earlier. How she shot at them through a sniper rifle.

She and Reaper had tried to flank them. He used his ultimate ability to kill all Overwatch members. A conveniently placed buried, saved all of them, except for the stray bullet that had lodged into her chest.

Amélie fell to her knees and screamed in agony.

\---

Lena had disappeared at some point. Amélie stayed sunken in the sand, grieving her own death. She watched the sunset and rise and set again. She watched the ocean waves.

She didn’t know the exact number of days she spent lying on the beach.

\---

Angela and Genji were the one’s that were able to get her to move. Their kind words and gentle hands helped raise her figurative body from the beach. They held her arms on each side as they helped her walk home. Her feet dragged the majority of the time. She continued weeping as they brought her into her home. Angela helped her into a cold bed, removing her shoes.

She couldn’t look at them, but she thanked them.

\---

She spent the next three days alone, laying in her bed. The first person to come see her was Ana. She hadn’t announced her presence, Ana just suddenly existed, sitting on her bed.

“You were doing so well.” Ana wasn’t trying to have a conversation. “That girl with the pink hair. She was planning on shutting down San Junipero. Said that she would be freeing you. I was the one to talk her out of it. I said to her ‘We are strangers, but believe me when I say that San Junipero is her only hope.’” Ana sighed “I was also selfish in my request. We had thought you were dead once before. I had lost you then, only to find out that you had been brainwashed. You took my eye from me. I do not know why Lena was so adamant on saving you when you were bleeding out on our floor while your owl friend ran.

“She looked at Winston and said ‘She was one of us, she was our friend’ Winston wouldn’t hear it. Angela went behind his back and hooked you up to the system. That girl, so excited. She’s helped so many people cheat death. San Junipero was more her project than Winstons. He helped her design it, but the final calls were all hers to make.

“I remember watching you through the monitors. You looked like you had before. I watched you interact with the others. I thought ‘if there is a time to make peace, now is that time’. I still forgive you, you are still my friend. If you want to leave, if you want the darkness of the afterlife, tell us. We will let you go. If you want us to stay, let us know. It’s dangerous for us to stay here longer than 6 hours a day. Angela tells us that we can not do more than 9 hours a week. Lena broke that rule. Now look at her.

“We are still your friends, Amélie . Please believe me.” Ana placed her hand on Amélie’s shoulder. “I’ll see you in two days.”

\---

The only reason Amélie got out of bed two days later was because Ana was coming. She placed two books down on her coffee table and was already reading when Ana arrive.

“Good to see you out of bed.” Amélie didn’t say anything. She only offered a weak smile.

\---

Jack Morrison was the next to visit her. He attempted to have a conversation, but spoke mainly about his recent visit to his home state of Indiana. Two hours into the visit, he began asking her the same question.

“I understand you are having a hard time, but I would appreciate it if you would talk back to me. Feel like I’m speaking to a wall.” He wasn’t angry, just annoyed.

“I have never been to Indiana” This moment served as the first time she had spoken in days.

Jack was silent for a moment then laughed. “The only people who like Indiana are those who were born there, and even we have issues. Do you remember the stories I would tell you and the others?" She shook her head. She perfectly remembered everything from her past, including the many stories of Indiana Farm Boy Jack Morrison. She remembered the name of his home town, the time his leg was broken by a startled horse, and that his farm house had a red front door. Jack was her friend, she remember the stories he told her. At the moment, there was nothing she wanted more than to hear the light hearted stories of her friends youth. "I can share my stories another time, you have all the time in the world." She felt disappointment resting in the pit of her stomach. "I'm getting old, You know what we could do, to educate you on the happenings of the great state of Indiana? There’s a TV show, Parks and Rec, that I could show you, takes place in Indiana. I know that Angela has this place set up with some strange 90’s aesthetic, but I think I can talk her into getting you a better TV and some good entertainment.” Amélie smiled and nodded.

"I would like that." Speaking was easier when the company was friendly. "Indiana?" she questioned

Jack smiled. "Note to self. Don't be gay in Indiana." his smile faltered for only a moment before he turned to look at her. "Big heads up, thats a really stupid plan."

She had many memories that contrasted themselves. Memories bathed in gold and positivity, filled with laughter; then she had memories that were saturated with dark gray colors, rife with negativity, and filled with the blood of people she once called friend. She had been a monster. To be sitting with Jack, who had been kind enough to smile at her, even in death, she felt the warmth of friendship swell in her chest.

"We won't be watching any television until tomorrow, for now, we'll just enjoy the company" Jack was far kinder than he should have been.

\---

As promised, Jack returned the next day. He had no possessions with him when she answered her door to him, he stayed on the outside of her home while he spoke to her. He told her that he wouldn’t be back for a few weeks, he had an Overwatch mission that required him to travel. Years of being an emotionless spider was a thing of the past, She wore her displeasure on her face. She didn't want to be alone. Jack smiled at her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. He swore on their friendship that he would be back.

He then moved to enter her home, when he walked into her living room he gestured to a new TV that hadn’t been there before, along with countless DVDs labeled with Parks and Recreation. He told her he would stay and watch the first season with her.

\---

When they finished the season and Jack went to leave she thanked him, and told him she liked the show. She watched him leave and felt the disappointment of the short season.

\---

Ana came by the next day and she rewatched the first season with her. Ana laughed more than she did. Ana would frequently ask her to pause the show in order to share her own story of the past. Many of the stories involved incompetent governments. They joked about how San Junipero would never have to worry about corrupt politicians. Whenever Ana would laugh, the couch would shake, and she would quietly laugh with her while smiling.

She oddly remembered the abundance of times she had spent with Reaper and Sombra, how she had watched them both express more emotion in a collection of seconds than she could in the remainder of her life. The most concrete memory she had of the three of them was the time when Sombra continually hacked the tablet that Reaper had been using to display unattractive photos of owls with a caption reading 'You'. Reaper had pretended to be angry with her, but as she continued to send the photos, the two of them had ended their fight in a fit of laughter. She hadn't felt anything from their interaction. The only thing that had been inside of her was a solid emptiness.

Laughing with Ana over an ancient show, she felt the happiness that warmed her cheeks. Their visit was short, but pleasant.

\---

She was alone for four days after Ana’s visit. The only things to watch in her house were Cafe Des Remes and Parks and Recreation. Searching for things and activities to occupy her time, she had decided to rewatch the third season of Parks several times before advancing to watch the fourth. During her many rewatchings, she had attempted knitting, which she discovered she had not possessed the patience for, however as she had an eternity to perfect the skill, she continued to create horrid scarves covered in holes and uneven loops.

In between episodes she spent time cooking. She was never hungry yet she still enjoyed eating. Recreating recipes that her mother and grandmother had passed down to her prompted an abundance of crying sessions. If there were any advantages to be found in Talons suppression of her emotions it was that she never had to think about what a disappointment she was to her mother.

She had spent one horrid night weeping into a baguette on her couch. The next morning she had macrons as though her breakdown hadn't happened. 

\---

Lena was dead. Angela had been the one to deliver the news. San Junipero was designed as a home for the dead, visiting too often held horrible effects on the living. For Lena, her constant visitation had made the harness she wore the stay solid useless. Lena had been slowly becoming a ghost in time once again. After weighing her options of being trapped in a confusing loop on earth or sharing an empty island with her ex girlfriend, Lena asked Angela if she could become a permanent residence of San Junipero.

She didn’t ask why Lena had not arrived in person to tell her herself. As horrible as the memory was, She remembered how she had felt when she had learned of her own death. Lena would want time, she would need it. She also acknowledged that Lena was not obligated to visit an ex lover who had beaten her on a beach. On the other side of the relationship, Amélie did not have to long for the forgiveness of someone who had lied to her for months. Conflicting emotions resulted in tears falling from her eyes, Angela placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and told her that she and Lena just needed time. She thought of the absquatulate departure that took place between them.

When Angela left, Amélie cried for hours. 

\---

She saw Lena a week later running alongside the beach. Her short brown hair bounced in the wind as she seemed to challenge the birds that flew above her. She watched her from the window, ignoring the wetness of her cheeks.

\---

Lena ran every morning, and every morning Amélie would watch her.

\---

Lena waved one morning as she ran by, Amélie stopped watching after that.

\---

Her memory had been restored but she was still a fool. She had planned her outfit a week in advanced, and practiced possible dialogue that could occur daily. She was lonely, similar to a touch starved child. She sat on the beach, waiting for Lena to run by. Pretending not to notice as Lena approached. She slowed her running to speak with her.

“How are you today?” She casually asked. The words she had so carefully practiced and memorized slipped from her mind.

Amélie resisted the urge to answer immediately. “I feel magnifique.” She said.

Lena only nodded. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

Amélie only nodded. Lena sat an arms length away. They watched the ocean together in silence for several hours before parting ways.

\---

Angela arrived the next morning, she claimed to be checking on the both separately. Their conversation was friendly but short. Amélie mentioned Parks and Recreation, Angela smiled "Do you enjoy watching television?" She nodded in response. "You are in luck!" Angela said "You will have a very special visitor tomorrow!"

\---

A young Korean girl came the next day with an armful of DVDs and candy. Her name was Hana Song, she was energetic and happy. She placed the entertainment into two separate piles, one was happy and light the other was gritty and dark. She let Hana pick what they watched. She had selected a South Korean drama which was comically bad. Amélie laughed along with Hana.

They randomly selected a comedic movie, before the film had started Hana inquired if she knew how to braid hair. The movie went unnoticed as they spent the rest of the night giving one another different hairstyles and talking about themselves. Their conversation was slightly tinted with narcissism, however Amélie found it pleasant to discuss things that had made her feel more attractive.

A disagreement had occurred shortly after as Amélie had expressed her concern with Hana's age. Hana had been extremely defensive with her, however once she saw that Amélie had not made any attempt to continue the argument, Hana thanked her for her concern.

Towards the end of their visit, Hana made a bowl of popcorn. The noisome popcorn was revolting to Amélie, but she didn’t make a scene over it. She just thought about the time when Lena had told her that she hated the smell.

Both women were surprised when Amélie pulled Hana in for a hug before she left.

\---

Hana was a busy young woman, but she promised to try and visit once a month. Amélie smiled and said she would like that. Hana went on to tell her that she would introduce her to her favorite video games on her next visit. Still smiling, Amélie told her that she didn't need to.

\---

She left her home and walked into San Junipero for the first time since she regained her memory. She walked into the Overwatch bar and saw Lena hunched over a table by herself.

She brushed a brown lock of hair out of her face “Hello,” Lena appeared awkward and nervous. “Would you like to sit and have some drinks?”

Ignoring the trembling of her lower lip, She accepted.

\---

When they parted ways for the night, Amélie apologized for having so brutally beaten her. Lena gave her a smile. “It’s alright, love. It was a bad day for both of us.” Amélie released a sigh of relief.

Lena then apologized for having lied to her and for having kept the truth from her for so long. Amélie couldn't prevent the tear that caressed her cheeks.

\---

Lena came by her house the next morning, she wanted to watch Parks and Rec. Since accepting her death, Amélie had spent her days watching television and knitting and had already watched the series over a dozen times at that point. Still, she saw Lena reaching out to her and it was her decision to reach back. She smiled and welcomed Lena back into her home.

They began their visit by placing blankets and pillows on the couch like they had used to do. Then, by Amélie's suggestion, they moved to the kitchen to bake themselves both French and British snacks. Amélie told her about Hana, the fun they had and how she had been repulsed by the smell of popcorn. Lena laughed "I told you! You ought to listen to me more!" Amélie smiled at her as she mixed the cookie batter together.

"What fun would trusting you be?" They exchanged shy smiles.

Once the food had been made, they placed themselves on the couch and started the show. They didn’t cuddle one another as they did before. Amélie watched Lena smile and laugh as she watched the show.

\---

It was sudden, but they decided to go on a date two weeks later. They hadn’t held hands or kissed before the date. The date was their attempt to salvage a relationship they had both valued. The ate dinner at the bar and drank their favorite wine. The could not talk about anything outside of the shows they had watched together. Lena talked about the friendships in the show while Amélie talked about the romantic relationships. They shared the same opinions and smiled together. They were both lonely and they missed each other. An hour into their date they were too preoccupied with kissing to finish their food.

Their were both foolish, but they had an eternity to be responsible.

\---

Their relationship wasn’t perfect. They both had to deal with how the had wronged one another. They quickly became co dependent. Two dead women holding on to each other as though they were about to die again.

The relationship wasn't perfect, but they were trying.

\---

Ana came to visit after three months of being absent. To everyone's delight, their conversations were no longer one-sided as Amélie was more than happy to talk to her. Though there were many subjects that were off limits for both parties to speak about, they managed to have pleasent conversations and to enjoy one another. Ana spoke of her daughter and of the adventures she had been on. Amélie told her about Lena and the steps they were taking to be in a healthy relationship. Ana smiled and told her that she thought that they were going to be fine. 

They talked about knitting, both admitted that they were not as good as they would like to be. Ana mentioned that she planned to partake in the hobby of woodmaking, she had been inspired by Parks and Recreation. Amélie encouraged her.

\---

Ana stopped by again the next day, they spoke of books and television. Amélie made a point to express how grateful she was to have Ana as a friend again. Ana agreed. She wouldn't allow herself to think of all the years Talon had stolen from her, all the years she could have spent with her friends. 

She asked Ana about her daughter. Ana smiled and happily took the opportunity to talk about her favorite subject. Her daughter was fighting the good fight, standing firmly in her beliefs, she was also seeing a girl but Ana didn't think they'd last, she was just happy that her daughter was happy. She asked to hear family stories, Ana shared them in grand detail. She loved hearing her voice, she loved being included in her friends lives.

Ana made her dinner that night, Amélie did not admire the taste, but she enjoyed the meal. 

\---

On her third visit, she joined Lena and her for dinner. The three of them treated the event as a grand event, all dressing in elegant gowns. The Overwatch bar was decorated as well, Black and Gold ballons littered the ceiling. Amélie had been greatly looking forward to the evening, until Lena had questioned her on her outfit. Lena had chosen a simple black dress and slicked back her short hair, Amélie thought that Lena looked adorable. She enjoyed her own outfit as well, until Lena asked her if she had been going for a 'Widowmaker' appearance. Amélie stared into the mirror horrified as she witnessed a shadow of her former self. Her purple body con dress, long black hair in a high ponytail. She looked exactly like the woman that had murdered innocent people.

Lena sensed her unease, quickly walking towards her and taking her hand. "You look lovely." Lena's hand tilted Amélie's head towards her, she placed a firm kiss on her lips. "Come on, love." Lena moved away "We don't want to be late!"

When the three of them were together they drank wine and exchanged laughs. Amélie was unable to ease the knot in her stomach but she enjoyed the time she spent with those she loved. Ana and Lena talked about travels they had while working for Overwatch and Amélie tried not to think of the work she did for Talon. At the end of the night they bid farewell with a hug. Amélie held hands with Lena as they walked home together.

\---

When Ana visited for a fourth day in a row, Amélie asked her if she was dead. Ana gave her a vulnerable smile. “There’s still no cure for lung cancer.”

Amélie held her and allowed her the opportunity to cry.

\---

To the surprise of all, Winston visited for the first time six months later. Lena ran towards him when he arrived, overjoyed at seeing her friend. The reason for his visit was not for pleasure. He asked to speak with all three of the permanent residents of San Junipero. After an hour, once all were gathered together inside of the Bar, Winston began to speak.

He took off his glasses as he addressed the room. "Normally Angela is the one to deliver this type of news. I've always preferred being behind the monitor, making sure you all are safe and what not." He let out a sigh. "I couldn't force her to come, I couldn't even ask." Lena reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Winston, what happened?" She asked.

Amélie witnessed a single tear fall from his eyes, Ana had her hands clasped and stared down at the table.

"Overwatch agents Genji and Mercy went on a mission to the Temple of Anubis. When our agents attempted to flank on the enemy..." Winstons voice drifted off. "When our agents flanked, a unseen sniper shot at our team. Genji died instantly. There wasn't anytime for Mercy to even attempt to...to send him here. The mission failed, we retreated." Ana cursed in another language, the room was rife with grief. 

With tears in her eyes, Ana was the first to speak. "It's good that you didn't make her come here, she needs time to mourn." She swallowed air. "Will you kindly send Angela our love." 

Winston nodded.

When he left the three of them talked about creating a memorial for Genji, along with discussing ways that they could show Angela support.

\---

Hana came by to visit. They decided to share stories in place of watching television. Hana took a majority of the visit recanting wild stories of her Major League Gaming events, and all the battles she had been fighting in the past year. Amélie happily listened and asked questions. She and Hana did not share anything in common, but she enjoyed talking and engaging with someone so different than she was. Towards the end, Amélie shared a photo book with Hana of her younger years with Overwatch. Hana loved seeing her teammates in their youth.

She gasped and held up a single photo of Jack Morrison. "Is this Soldier 76?" She asked, astonished.

Amélie nodded, "I think he was around 26 when that was taken." She smiled. "Quite the looker, wasn't he?"

Hana stared at her. "If 76 looked like this now, I'd show him a whole new set of my skills." Amélie laughed so hard that her entire body shook.

\---

A year and a half later, a woman named Mei became a permanent resident. She was friendly, and opened an ice cream shop that Amélie was always too uncomfortable to visit. The few times she had entered the store she had left in fantods. Mei was incredibly interested in Climate Change, Amélie did not want to spend her afterlife thinking about those on earth who would die from something she could not help prevent. Lena and Mei were friends, Lena was determined to spread that friendship.

After a few weeks of Mei being present, Amélie asked Angela during one of her visits what her thoughts on Mei were. Angelas face dropped, "I do not like Mei." She was serious, but Amélie couldn't prevent herself from smiling.

"I don't either."

\---

Hana had kept her promise of visiting once a month. Their relationship was strange, but cherished by both. Over her many visits, Amélie viewed Hana as her estranged younger cousin. Her favorite memory had been when Hana had been in San Junipero visiting her, and Jack had been in town visiting Ana. Hana asked Amélie to give her an authentic french makeover. The two had been laughing at the many mistakes as it had been years since Amélie had touched makeup.

After two hours, they decided that Hana looked adequate at best. Hana then gave Amélie the latest South Korean beauty trend. They both looked decidedly ridiculous, the night was perfected when Jack had came to visit her and was met with many winks from Hana. Jack's faced turned a slight shade of red and asked what kind of game Hana was playing, Amélie erupted with laughter when Hana answered 'The game of love' and proceeded to blow a kiss to Jack.

When Angela delivered the news that Hana had died due to a malfunction in her mech, that she would not be joining them in San Junipero; Amélie felt an area of her heart crack, she cried for days.

Lena did all she could to ease her grief, she stayed with her as she rewatched Hana's favorite movies.

Ana helped her create a memorial plaque for her. Hana had only been 23 when she died. 

\---

The next resident of San Junipero, to the surprise of all, was a woman named Satya Vaswani. She was not an Overwatch agent, but died within reach of an Overwatch mission. Angela had seen her, and for a reason unknown, offered her residence in San Junipero.

Satya accepted, she was a guarded woman, but she made an attempt of friendship with the other residence. Amélie liked her. They surprisingly shared of the same viewpoints on world.

On Satya’s suggestion, the five residents of San Junipero met for dinner once a week.

\---

Four years later, San Junipero gained its first male resident. Lucio had been injured in combat, a bullet had lodged itself into his liver. According to Angela, Lucio was lucky to have arrived to San Junipero. He laughed and smiled as he greeted his lifelong neighbors. He treated death as his next stage in life.

With the addition of Lucio, music seemed to play endlessly. He created day and night playlists. No one could find him in the beginning to demand he turn off the music. As time passed, his music became apart of San Junipero.

\---

Winston died. It had been a few years, but Talon had attacked again. Both Winston and Sombra had been injured. Angela made the executive decision to send them both into the system. Angela was a fine woman, incapable of allowing even the enemy to die without the option of eternal afterlife. Winston died before his consciousness could be uploaded. Sombra appeared, alone on the beach. Amélie had witnessed her arrival. She wore a pastel pink sweater and black shorts. Similar to how she had awoken on the beach years ago, Sombra watched the sea and the sky. The unseeable line and the blinding light. She held her legs, she was far more peaceful than Amélie had ever seen her.

Angela was the one to approach her. Sombra did not take the news of her death well. Angela reached her hand out to her and Sombra smacked it away. Sombra was afraid of all of them, she hid from them, ran in the opposite directions. None of them meant her any ill or harm. They may have fought in life, San Junipero was a place of peace. In time, they all hoped Sombra would learn that.

They could catch glimpses of her running in between alleys. She continued her skill of invisibility into the afterlife. By complete chance, Amélie happened upon her one day while walking on the beach. Sombra didn’t make any move to escape, so she sat beside her. They sat in silence, enjoying the beautiful sky of San Junipero.

Amélie was the one to break the silence. “How are you handling the change.” She asked.

“I’m dead. How did you handle it.” Sombra was bitter, she pulled her legs towards her body and held them.

She knew how she handled it. She felt destroyed, she felt trapped, she felt dead. It had taken her friends, their encouragement, and the understanding that she was in complete control of her afterlife. "You have options." She informed. She and Sombra hadn't been friends in life, Amélie hadn't been human. She could change that now, she would be her friend.

Sombra was a kinder woman than she would admit. She cared about others and enjoyed the friendships she made in life. "What are my options, Widow?" 

Had any of the Overwatch members referred to her as such, she would have felt shame. Sombra only knew her by that name, Widow was someone Sombra called friend. Widowmaker reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.“You can leave.”

Sombra gave a mocking laugh “I’ve tried, there is no exit.” She leaned into Widow's touch.

“If you want to die, you just have to ask. This place isn’t a graveyard, San Junipero is a long dream. If you want the darkness, tell us. We won’t keep you.” She thought back to the conversation she had with Ana.

Sombra seemed to be considering her options. “How did you make them your friends?”

“I let go.” she honestly answered.

She placed her hand over Widow's. "What if they don't want to be my friend, do I spend eternity in a town where all hate me?"

Widow leaned closer to her. "I will be your friend, I promise you that."

\---

Sombra decided to stay. She picked a House on the other side of the town, far away from everyone else. She visited Widow regularly, Widow did her best to slowly ease Sombra into the towns social network. She eventually began attending the city dinners.

\---

Jack Morrision and Jesse Mcree died on the same day along with a man named Hanzo. Jack Morrision greeted his undead family with open arms. Mcree wandered San Junipero looking for Hanzo.

Amélie walked Jack to Hana's memorial plat. They stood together in respective silence. When they left, Jack asked Amélie if they could watch Parks and Rec in its entirety like they had planned to do so long ago. She laughed with him and agreed.

Angela visited San Junipero four hours later to inform Mcree that Hanzo had refused to join San Junipero. Hanzo couldn’t spend eternity in a town when his brother missed out. When Mcree learned this he asked if he could leave. Angela agreed. He wanted to leave immediately but Angela persuaded him to stay an hour to say goodbye.

They were all encompassed in hugs, the majority of the residents openly displayed the tears the shed. When the rhapsodic hour ended, Mcree followed his lover into the dark.

\---

Another tragic day came by when Pharrah died in Egypt. Angela shared the news 12 hours later. Amélie held Ana’s hand as she wept for her child.

\---

“Why do you think your skin is still blue?” Lena asked one night in bed.

Amélie raised her hand, and studied the blue tint. “I am not sure.”

“Only ask because,” She paused “What Talon did to you, they slowed your heart, turned your skin blue, and suppressed your emotions. Now I know how fact I can make your heart race, and there’s not a doubt in my mind that you love me. So, why blue skin?”

Amélie attempted to think of a reasonable, thought out answer. She only had one reason. “I like it blue.”

Lena smiled at her and placed a kiss on her cheek. “So do I, love.”

\---

None of them kept track of time, they only ever asked when Angela announced a death. The few residents of San Junipero were all gathered in the only bar they went to. Lucio played loud music, and those who weren't eating were dancing together. Amélie was sat next to Angela, they were both working on a nice glass of wine when Amélie was compelled to ask a question.

“You look very young, Angela.” she said.

Angela smiled, brushing a lock of blond hair behind her ear “Yes, I suppose I do.”

“You look as though you are not a day over 24.” She wasn’t phrasing her question in the correct way to get the answer she was after, she changed her approach “How old are you.”

Angela gave her a knowing look, blue eyes twinkling. “In all honesty, I’ll be turning 67 in two weeks.”

Amélie was not surprised by her answer. “Did you program San Junipero to make you look young?”

“No.” Angela took a large gulp of wine. “When I was 24 years old, I discovered a way to program a person's cells to rapidly regenerate. I tested it on myself, and it worked. I stopped aging. The only way I can die is if an enemy shoots me enough. I tired to share my invention with others. They all died in a freak reaction.” Her eyes glazed over with tears. "I'm sure you are familiar with Reaper. Is condition is a direct result of my failure."

She looked at Angela, she saw a woman who so desperately wanted to save others. She thought about all those who had died and denied San Junipero. She thought about how alone Angela must feel.

Angela graced the room with a sad smile. "I wanted to share my invention with the world, I wanted to save everyone. But now, all I successfully created was a virtual heaven. I outlive everyone." A tear fell from her eyes.

She squeezed Angela’s hand and told her she was sorry. Angela thanked her.

Angela leaned away from her. “You should be enjoying your after life instead of talking to me.” With a single tilt of her head, she finished her wine. “Why aren’t you dancing with Lena? Your love story has until the end of time to unfold." She smiled at Angela's kind words.

She turned her head to look at the love of her life. Brown hair flowing in the wind as she twirled with her friends. Her laugh could be heard throughout the room. Her heart fluttered as she watched her. She knew that for eternity, she would love Lena powerfully and passionately. She had spent her life as a monster, she would never be able to thank Angela enough for allowing her the opportunity to change her life, to have a second chance. With a change of music, Lena ran up to her and pulled on her arm. “Love, this is the song that was playing when we first met in San Junipero!” Lena tugged harder, “We have to dance!”

Amélie laughed, she nodded farewell to Angela and followed Lena onto the dance floor. They twirled collectively as the nonsensical lyrics of ‘MMMBop’ filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> All my friends left me and I wrote a long fic for a dead fandom :(
> 
>  
> 
> yet my only regret is including winston in this story.


End file.
